


Правосудие по-парижски

by Fool_Moon



Category: Angélique Marquise des Anges - Anne & Serge Golon
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Основная задача полицейского - способствовать торжеству правосудия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правосудие по-парижски

Глава первая

_1666 год_

В кабаке было сыро и холодно, а благодаря ревущему в камине огню – еще и дымно. Видимо, хозяин подкинул в него отсыревшие дрова, и теперь белесый пар оседал на столах и в кружках выпивох. Сорбонна тихонько порыкивала, стоило кому-то подойти к их столику ближе, чем на пару шагов, и местные, хотя и бросали на собаку полные ненависти взгляды, предпочитали держаться подальше. За окном все еще лило, но двое нищих на углу упорно просили милостыню у пробегающих мимо прохожих.

Дегре пригляделся внимательнее. Дюжие ребята со здоровенными костылями и перевязанными головам. Вид – самый что ни на есть бандитский. Вряд ли они рассчитывали на подаяние, скорее уж ждали подельников, чтобы обеспечить себя самостоятельно.

Он с хрустом разгрыз хрящик и, порывшись в тарелке, скинул Сорбонне пару косточек. Собака, быстро заглотив угощение, тут же снова принялась осматривать зал.

Дегре подумал, что они с Сорбонной все-таки похожи. Каждый в меру сил старается уследить за вверенной ему территорией. Только вот Дегре территория досталась поболее, чем задымленная таверна. Впрочем, он всегда любил невыполнимые задачи. Взялся же в свое время защищать хромого тулузского графа.

О смене деятельности Дегре никогда не жалел. Пожалуй, роль полицейской ищейки всегда подходила ему больше, чем солидная адвокатская мантия. Да и парик сидел криво… То ли дело теперь. Ночь, бродяги – и они с Сорбонной против Парижа. Каждый раз, когда очередному детине с ножом приходила охота пересчитать Дегре ребра, он чувствовал истинное биение жизни. Страх, гнев и азарт, кипевшие в крови, он бы, пожалуй, не поменял ни на что. Сытая и спокойная жизнь была явно не для него.

Когда Дегре с Сорбонной вышли из таверны, громил на углу уже не было. Видимо все-таки дождались остальных и отправились обчищать кареты и жилища в меру честных парижан. Дегре велел Сорбонне идти рядом и отодвинулся к самому краю дороги. Ночью жители обожали выливать помои на головы зазевавшимся прохожим. Да и в дождь под нависающими верхними этажами домов идти было не в пример уютнее. Только вот темно, хоть глаз коли. Где там ночная стража с фонарями? Тоже, небось, сидят по трактирам, греют старые кости. Ля Рейни все мечтал об освещении, да когда это еще будет? Иногда Дегре казалось, что ночной Париж навсегда останется зловонной клоакой, наполненной шлюхами и подонками самого разного толка. Впрочем, в этом было свое очарование.

Дома на улице почти смыкались, образуя длинную галерею. Но вода, льющаяся с неба, все равно находила себе путь. На верхнем этаже со скрипом распахнулись ставни. Женский голос проорал что-то нечленораздельное, и прямо на середину улицы с громким всплеском бухнулось содержимое ночного горшка. Дегре остановился, брезгливо оглядывая осевшие на одежду брызги. В дождливые дни текущий посреди улицы поток дерьма выходил из берегов, заливая все кругом. Сапоги, конечно, давно уже не годились для светских визитов, а вот новый шерстяной сюртук было жаль. Ставни закрылись, Дегре зашагал дальше. Он не нуждался ни в фонаре, ни в факеле, чтобы бродить по городу. Он чувствовал себя здесь так же свободно, как крыса, которой знаком каждый местный лаз. Когда становилось совсем темно, Дегре полагался на глаза Сорбонны. И она ни разу его не подвела.

Улочка Сен-Дени, тянущаяся от самых ворот, имела довольно нехорошую репутацию. Но сегодня на ней было на удивление спокойно. Дождь распугал всех охотников за наживой, только пара беззубых шлюх прижималась к стене дома, спасаясь под навесом от разгула стихии. Они проводили Дегре долгими взглядами, но звать не стали. Человека с собакой в Париже знали и побаивались.

Улица все тянулась, в темном мареве дождя было не видно ни зги, но Дегре чувствовал, что они почти у цели. По запаху, в основном. Такое ни с чем не перепутаешь. Дождь, кажется, только усиливал его, делая почти невыносимым. Дегре с трудом подавил желание зажать нос платком. В конце концов, он не какой-нибудь зажравшийся аристократ, который приходит сюда, облившись духами с ног до головы.

Кладбище Невинных – небольшой островок зелени между домами – сейчас казалось черной расползшейся лужей. Дома, окружавшие его, ощетинились закрытыми ставнями. В свете чадящих факелов по поляне перемещались темные силуэты. Иногда они выходили на свет и тогда можно было увидеть, какие у собравшихся испитые обветренные лица. Нищие бродяги, калеки, уроды, бандиты и шлюхи, грязные голодные дети, научившиеся срезать кошельки раньше, чем говорить – вот кто собрался на кладбище Невинных этой ночью. Кто-то копался в куче мусора, оставшейся после шумевшего в галереях рынка, кто-то отогревал зад, устроившись на груде костей и запалив костерок, в котором весело потрескивали череп да пара берцовых костей. В боковой галерее несколько пар лениво совокуплялись. Дегре видел, как дюжий детина в лохмотьях вжал в стену девчонку. Та дергалась и повизгивала, то ли стараясь оттолкнуть, то ли наоборот подбадривая его на новые свершения. Рядом одноногий калека смачно ругался, опираясь на стену, а какая-то шлюха увлеченно ему сосала. В другом конце галереи мужик, подбрасывая в воздухе пару монет, дразнил нищего мальчишку, обещая научить премудростям любви. Дегре не стал приглядываться. Местный сброд его не интересовал.

– Ну что, полицейский, нравится тебе мой двор? – услышал Дегре надтреснутый насмешливый голос, когда проходил мимо фонтана. Тут почти никого не было, только пара громил вышла из тени, стоило Дегре подойти ближе. Недалеко от воды на огромном деревянном блюде сидел человек. Точнее половина человека. Худой безногий мужчина без возраста с густой щетиной и седыми волосами, торчащими из-под цветастого платка. Дегре коротко склонил голову. С королем, даже если это король воров и убийц, следовало быть вежливым.

– Здравствуй, Жанин.

– Ну, здравствуй, коль не шутишь. – Великий Керз поднял на Дегре взгляд. Повинуясь едва заметному жесту, охранники быстро подняли хозяина вверх, водрузив блюдо на спину своему третьему товарищу. Теперь Жанин мог спокойно смотреть полицейскому в лицо.

– Скажешь, зачем пожаловал?

Дегре кивнул.

– Банда Каламбредена ограбила дом аптекаря Глазера. Помнишь?

– Предлагаешь наказать их по всей строгости закона? – усмехнулся Жанин. – Разрыть трупы и повесить? Так долго копать придется, фараон. Ту яму уж давно засыпали, – он повел рукой, словно приглашая Дегре обыскать кладбище.

– Они нашли там яд. Сильный… Девка одна созналась. Видела, говорит, где-то, – Дегре на мгновение запнулся, вспоминая лицо Анжелики. Ах, графиня де Пейрак, как же так случилось, что вы стали Маркизой Ангелов? Блестящая дама – и на самом дне. Говорят, после разгрома Каламбредена, она оказалась в Шатле. Говорят, Жанин обязан ей своим местом. Много чего говорят… Впрочем, Дегре предпочитал факты слухам. И сам кое-что мог рассказать о бывшей маркизе. В конце концов, сведения о яде она подарила ему не просто так.

– Ну, яд…– Жанин пожал плечами, отчего его блюдо немного покосилось, и он тут же водворил его на место, упершись в спину охранника крепкими руками.

– Я сегодня пришел с просьбой. – Дегре взглянул на калеку. – Великий Керз, вели своим людям осмотреть еще несколько домов. Все, что они найдут, пусть заберут себе. Мне нужен только яд.

Жанин фыркнул:

– А потом ты схватишь их и колесуешь на Гревской. Хороша сделка, фараон!

Дегре улыбнулся:

– Я поклянусь не давать делам ход.

Он скрестил пальцы и плюнул:

– Идет?

– А мне что за выгода? – снова протянул Жанин.

– Я отпущу трех висельников. Кого скажешь, – Дегре ухмыльнулся. – Смотри, стоят их жизни твоей помощи?

Жанин посерьезнел.

– Как узнал? – спросил он тихо. Трое его людей действительно попались фараонам, и сейчас томились в Шатле, ожидая своей участи. На побег надежды было мало, а терять ближайших соратников Жанин не хотел.

– Птичка на хвосте принесла, – пожал плечами Дегре. – Так по рукам?

– Идет, – Жанин кивнул. – Как мои люди узнают яд?

– Я опишу, – Дегре кратко рассказал о порошке с запахом чеснока и о странной жидкости во флаконе.

– Ну, смотри, фараон, натащат тебе духов да притираний. Лавочку сможешь открыть, – хрипловато рассмеялся Жанин.

Дегре усмехнулся:

– Пусть несут. Найду, куда пристроить.

С кладбища он уходил довольным. За его спиной громилы Великого Керза созывали народ. То ли для сбора налогов, то ли чтобы передать им его просьбу – Дегре было не интересно. Сорбонна, пролежавшая весь разговор у его ног, снова весело трусила по улице, радуясь и наконец переставшему дождю, и тому, что запах самого старого парижского кладбища и вонь нищих с каждым шагом оставались все дальше.

Оказавшись в своем доме, Дегре первым делом умылся. Переодевшись в сухое и набив трубку привезенным из Виргинии табаком, он налил себе рюмку настойки. После прогулки под дождем кровь нужно было разогнать.

Сорбонна устроилась у камина, отогревая озябшие мокрые лапы. Внизу суетилась служанка, собирая ужин, и Дегре почти с наслаждением слушал ее фальшивое пение.

Настойка приятно прокатилась по телу теплой волной. Вкус табака уютно оседал на языке. Дегре выпустил изо рта струю дыма и закрыл глаза. Вошедшая служанка, думая, что он спит, уже собралась было накрыть его пледом и отобрать трубку, но Дегре распахнул глаза и рассмеялся, когда девушка почти подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

– Оставь поднос, Аннет, давай сюда плед и иди, – распорядился он, все еще улыбаясь. – Я дальше сам… Ложись спать. Только вычисти мою шляпу. Она, кажется, безнадежно намокла.

Когда за девушкой закрылась дверь, и ее шаги застучали по лестнице, Дегре снова потянулся и, поднявшись, налил себе еще рюмку. Эту он пил за покойного маркиза де Бренвилье, чтоб ему земля была пухом, да черти в аду попались поласковее.

Первый раз он увидел де Бренвилье около пяти лет назад, когда только начал службу в новой должности. Для Дегре не было тогда ничего важнее, чем ярмарка Сен-Жермен, которую уже несколько месяцев упорно не могли поделить две банды: Каламбредена и Родогона-цыгана. Он знал, что война идет не только за территорию, но и за сердце и то, что пониже, прекрасной Маркизы Ангелов, о которой давно судачили придворные Великого Керза. Да и в полиции о ней ходили самые невероятные слухи. Подумать только, сколько дел творилось в те времена в Париже из-за того, что двум висельникам приспичило засадить какой-то нищей оборванке!

И вот, когда все мысли Дегре крутились вокруг прекрасной Маркизы и ее ухажеров, у него в кабинете появился посетитель. В темной одежде, с маской на лице. Сразу видно: дворянин. Только они так рядятся, когда не желают быть узнанными. Чтобы ни в коем случае не смешаться с толпой, видимо. Как будто дорогой одежды и презрительной рожи недостаточно! Под маской оказалось вполне заурядное лицо полноватого седеющего буржуа. Слишком простое для аристократа. Впрочем, Дегре его узнал сразу. Благодаря работе он неплохо разбирался как в верхушке, так и в подножье пирамиды, зовущейся Парижем, да кроме того, уже некоторое время довольно успешно выполнял мелкие просьбы аристократов. Связи – великая вещь, что не говори!

– Маркиз де Бренвилье, – Дегре коротко поклонился. – Что привело вас в мой кабинет?

Маркиз поспешно кивнул и, усевшись на стул, жадно припал губами к графину с водой, наплевав на все условности этикета. Только тогда Дегре заметил его синеватые трясущиеся губы, лихорадочные движения и общую бледность.

– Меня хотят убить, – гость отер ладонью потный лоб и подправил съехавший на бок парик. – Я точно знаю.

Дегре хотел было спросить, что навело маркиза на эту мысль, но тот продолжил сам, то и дело сбиваясь и снова прикладываясь к графину. Дегре слушал внимательно. Маркиз выглядел весьма и весьма запуганным…

– Я не знаю, кого винить, – говорил он. – Но в последнее время я чувствую, что за мной следят. Несколько раз ко мне в карету запрыгивали какие-то бродяги, и только то, что я был не один, спасало меня от их ножей. Вчера я возвращался домой из салона Нинон, и в подворотне на меня снова напали. Я был ранен, смотрите! – Маркиз поспешно расстегнул сюртук и, спустив его с плеча, продемонстрировал окровавленную повязку. – Мой кучер сумел проломить ему голову, – Бренвилье указал на свою рану. – Я поднял шум. Второй скрылся. Сейчас у меня жар… Врачи делали кровопускание. Подозревают, что кинжал был отравлен… Не знаю, что и думать. Я никому не причинял вреда. Только если Мадлон, моей любовнице, которую я оставил несколько лет назад. Жозеф д’Эрве все еще злится на меня из-за жены… Считает, она понесла от меня… Да и сама Клодин… я обещал ей кое–что…

Дегре слушал откровения маркиза, делая пометки. По его словам, желать смерти ему могла добрая половина Парижа. Впрочем, одно имя так и не прозвучало.

– А как же ваша очаровательная супруга, маркиз?

– Мари? – Бренвилье покачал головой. – О нет, Мари – ангел. Она не способна ни на какое злодеяние. Кроме того, она меня нежно любит…

Дегре с трудом выпроводил маркиза, пообещав во всем разобраться.

Тот умер в своей постели через две недели. Громче всего на похоронах рыдала безутешная вдова.

Тогда Дегре подумал о яде. Но подозрения так и остались подозрениями. Тем более что на ярмарке Сен-Жермен произошло очередное столкновение, и он тут же и думать забыл о других делах, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы прекратить свары раз и навсегда.

И вот, спустя пять лет, Дегре снова столкнулся с этой историей. «Для господина Сен-Круа» было написано на пакете с мышьяком в доме аптекаря, ограбленного накануне смерти маркиза. Что ж, теперь в Париже каждая собака знает, что оный господин делит с очаровательной маркизой ложе. И совсем недавно госпожа де Бренвилье лишилась отца. Тоже при весьма подозрительных обстоятельствах. Интересно, если оборванцы вломятся в дома к знатной даме и ее любовнику, найдут ли они что-нибудь любопытное? Или все давно исчезло, спрятано на дне Сены, сгорело в огне, дабы не смущать ничьих взглядов и не пробуждать в прислуге странных мыслей? В любом случае, Дегре хотелось проверить. Чем черт не шутит! Ведь не зря же он так старательно выслеживал подручных Великого Керза.

– Ну что, Сорбонна? – Дегре открыл глаза и неторопливо вытряхнул на поднос уже остывшую трубку. – Будем с тобой есть и думать. История становится все любопытнее…

Сорбонна, дремавшая у камина, услышав свое имя, неторопливо встала и подошла к хозяину. Тот похлопал ее по лобастой голове и протянул самую большую косточку из своей тарелки. Дегре был уверен, что Аннет подкладывала их туда специально, чтобы ему было чем поделиться с собакой. За это он даже немного увеличил ей жалованье. Сорбонна захрустела костью, Дегре вгрызся в краюху хлеба. Спать ему уже не хотелось. Помимо случая прекрасной маркизы и ее любовника, требовалось уделить внимание множеству других дел.

***

Великий Керз был верен своему слову. Через пару ночей несколько особняков в Марэ оказались дерзко ограблены. Вынесли все, вплоть до коробок с пудрой и флаконов с притираниями. Полиция тщетно пыталась поймать виновных. Ля Рейни клялся и божился, что сделает все возможное, и старательно намекал Его Величеству на острую необходимость в освещении улиц. Тот, кажется, начинал склоняться к нужному решению… Но лично Дегре никакой радости эта история не принесла. Аннет достались десяток флаконов с духами, притирания и пудра. И, кажется, служанка весьма однозначно приняла подарки на свой счет. А яда не было. Или бродяги плохо искали. В любом случае, ля Рейни не одобрял увлечений подчиненного делами аристократов. Для начала нужно было разобраться с тем, что под ногами, а потом уже лезть наверх. Иначе недолго и поскользнуться.

Глава вторая

_1670 год_

Дегре давно подозревал, что Аннет с ним заигрывает. Но за последние полгода подозрение окончательно переросло в уверенность. Все поведение служанки говорило о том, что хозяин ей не безразличен, и что она совсем не прочь заполучить, наконец, кольцо на палец, чтобы распоряжаться в доме с полным на то правом. Еда становилась все вкуснее, одежда выглядела безупречно, а корсаж платья Аннет уже не оставлял никакого простора воображению. Дегре вздыхал, разглядывая ее налитые белые груди, между которых терялся серебряный крестик, и думал о том, что жизнь к нему несправедлива. Ни обзаводиться женой, ни лишаться служанки он совершенно не желал, хотя определенно не возражал бы затащить красотку в постель, тем более что демонстрируемая ему грудь с темными ореолами сосков, так и выпрыгивающая из корсажа, кажется, настоятельно требовала внимания. Дегре бы с удовольствием помял ее в руках, попробовал на вкус. Пожалуй, на ней неплохо бы смотрелись следы его пальцев… Но, судя по всему, Аннет вряд ли удовлетворится регулярными визитами в хозяйскую спальню. Начнет много болтать, делиться своими мыслями… Вот этого добра Дегре точно было не надо, так что оставалось только провожать грудь грустным взглядом, да любоваться на округлый зад, когда Аннет принималась мыть полы. С этим она в последние дни тоже зачастила…

Впрочем, мысли об Аннет и ее прелестях были недурным утешением, а именно в утешении Дегре сейчас и нуждался, поскольку чувствовал себя дураком. И все благодаря проклятой Маркизе Ангелов – нет, теперь уже маркизе дю Плесси-Бельер, королевской фаворитке. Как ловко она одурачила его в Марселе, ускользнув из-под самого носа! Несмотря на всю испытываемую им злость, Дегре продолжал ей восхищаться. Какая женщина… Жаль, что именно ее он никогда не сможет назвать своею. У нее совсем другая судьба. Ему оставались Аннет да шлюхи разной степени потасканности. Впрочем, Дегре не жаловался. В свободе была своя прелесть. За Маркизой же интереснее наблюдать издалека. Она – вольная пташка, в клетке не поет. Даже из рук короля упорхнула, чертовка!

Между тем, по возвращении из Марселя Дегре ждали любопытные новости. У безутешной маркизы де Бренвилье погибли братья, оставив ее наследовать все небольшое состояние их семьи. Маркиза страдала, помогала бедным, видимо, искупала грехи. Вскрыть тела снова не удалось. Дегре собирался обыскать всех аптекарей, продававших маркизе снадобья. Ей и ее любовнику заодно. Только вот чувствовал он, что все это бесполезно. Даже тот злополучный мышьяк ровным счетом ничего не значил. Что мешало высокородному господину Сен-Круа озаботиться травлей крыс? Благо в Париже их расплодилось до черта… Все же ужасно жаль, что четыре года назад бродяги Керза так ничего и не нашли. Но Дегре не терял надежды. Теперь, когда ля Рейни вплотную занялся освещением и очищением города, Двор чудес почти утратил свою былую власть и силу. Дегре уже не приходилось думать о том, сколько человек прирежут ночью за пару су. Сколько-то прирежут, конечно, но с каждым годом таких «счастливчиков» становилось все меньше. Теперь и ля Рейни не осуждал его внимания к благородному сословию. Ловить шлюх и убийц в дворцовых переходах и аристократических гостиных, пожалуй, было интереснее, чем в галереях кладбища Невинных. К тому же, положение теперь позволяло Дегре посещать эти гостиные свободно. Вот и история госпожи де Бренвилье дождалась своего часа…

Аптека, которую он почтил своим визитом, находилась недалеко от моста Менял. Небольшой двухэтажный дом выглядел темным и закопченным. Вывеска покосилась, облупившуюся краску явно требовалось подновить. В лавочке было пусто. Дегре мог спокойно оглядеться, жалея, что рядом больше нет Сорбонны. Вот уж кто получил бы истинное удовольствие от возможности сунуть нос в аптекарские ступки, травки и настойки!

Темная лавчонка с не слишком чистыми окнами пахла травами, землей и спиртом. Дегре приметил на полках банки со странными отварами, несколько колб и реторт, в некоторых плавало что-то заспиртованное. В ступку, стоящую на стойке, были небрежно брошены пара пучков травы, какой-то камешек и, кажется, пять или семь зубов. Позвонив еще раз в висевший у входа колокольчик, Дегре продолжил исследовать полки. Он как раз осматривал банку со шпанской мушкой, когда услышал сухой старческий голос.

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – в лавочку вошел хозяин, седой старик с подрагивающими руками в не слишком чистом переднике. Именно его когда-то, почти десять лет назад, ограбили Маркиза Ангелов и ее любовник. Что ж, похоже, уважаемому аптекарю Глазеру пришла пора платить по счетам.

– Месье Глазер? – вежливо уточнил Дегре и, как только старик кивнул, продолжил: – Мое имя Франсуа Дегре. Я представитель полиции.

– Но я не обращался в полицию, месье Дегре, – настороженно проговорил Глазер.

– Зато полиция обращается к вам. – Дегре неприятно усмехнулся. – Я бы хотел осмотреть вашу мастерскую.

Глазер что-то промямлил, видимо пытаясь отказаться, но Дегре решительно отодвинул его с дороги и прошел во внутренние комнаты.

Там находился склад. Несколько шкафов с ингредиентами, среди которых Дегре заметил засушенные тушки животных, минералы и какие-то порошки. На широких деревянных столах стояли ступки и миски. Лежали бумаги, исписанные прыгающим старческим почерком. В очаге пылал огонь, над ним висел котелок, в котором что-то негромко булькало. От варева поднималась тонкая струйка пахнущего травами пара. Осмотревшись, Дегре направился дальше, прошел мимо лесенки, ведущей в жилые помещения, мимо кухни, в которой хозяйничала дородная краснощекая служанка и, наконец, оказался перед запертой дверью. Запыхающийся, что-то лопочущий Глазер бежал следом.

– Тут заперто, заперто! – проговорил он срывающимся голосом.

– Так отоприте, – Дегре повернулся к аптекарю.

Тот затряс седой головой.

– Отоприте, месье, – повторил Дегре тихо и угрожающе. – Иначе я решу, что вы там что-то прячете. И вернусь уже не один…

Аптекарь тяжело вздохнул и, помявшись еще немного, все-таки полез за ключом.

– И что же это? – с усмешкой уточнил Дегре, когда дверь распахнулась.

В комнате было довольно темно и пыльно. Свет проникал сюда через маленькое окошко почти под самым потолком. На полках стояли книги, стол ровным слоем покрывали реторты и колбы. Перегонный куб, атанор, несколько горелок… 

– Да вы, я смотрю, балуетесь алхимией. И как, нашли секрет превращения металлов в золото? Нет? Тогда чем же вы здесь занимаетесь?

Дегре подошел к полкам, на которых были расставлены склянки. Какие-то из них оказались пусты, в других хранились порошки и разноцветные жидкости. На паре Дегре прочел фамилии. Надо сказать, довольно известные. Но Сен-Круа среди них не было.

– Что это? – он подхватил один из пузырьков и, посмотрев на просвет, встряхнул. Потом начал отвинчивать пробку.

Аптекарь молчал.

– Что это? – повторил Дегре.

– Настойка, – прокаркал аптекарь, пристально наблюдая за тем, как пробка с тихим скрипом покидает сосуд.

– Для чего? – Дегре поднес флакон к носу и принюхался. Запаха практически не было.

– Для… для хорошего сна! – аптекарь нервно потер руки. – Да, да, – затараторил он. – Для хорошего, очень хорошего сна.

– Отлично! – Дегре сунул склянку под нос старику. – Пейте.

Тот замотал головой:

– Это заказ, я…

– Пейте! – Дегре встряхнул флакон, и несколько капель попало Глазеру на лицо. Тот отшатнулся, замахав руками. Флакон упал на пол, разбившись вдребезги.

Дегре схватил аптекаря за руку, притягивая к себе. Тот поскользнулся на мокром полу и едва не упал на осколки.

– Что это? – рявкнул Дегре в серое от страха лицо.

Глазер замотал головой.

– Тогда я тебе скажу, – прошипел Дегре, для порядка тряхнув старика за плечи. – Это – яд. Предназначенный, если я не ошибаюсь, некоему месье Верни.

– Нет! – старик снова замотал головой.

– Сейчас проверим, – Дегре заставил аптекаря согнуться. – Хочешь слизать свое варево с пола? Я могу это устроить!

– Нет, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, – старик явственно всхлипнул. – Умоляю, месье… там яд.

– Отлично! – Дегре отпустил его и потер руки. – А теперь, дорогой мой месье Глазер, мы с вами поговорим.

– Сен-Круа, – после долгого разговора о специфике заработка аптекаря и личностях его покупателей Дегре задал наиболее интересовавший его вопрос. – Это ваш клиент?

Старик покачал головой:

–Он давно не мой клиент, месье.

–Не врите мне, Глазер! – Дегре хлопнул ладонью по столу.

Впрочем, он не был уверен в том, что старик врет. Агенты следили за Сен-Круа и его любовницей. Ни они, ни их слуги не обращались к аптекарю. И от Глазера к ним не приходило посыльных.

– Но это правда, месье. Месье де Сен-Круа давно не является моим клиентом. Он, верно, обратился к кому-то еще. А может… Знаете… – Глазер нервно облизнулся. – Мне кажется, он сам смыслит в алхимии…

– С чего ты взял? – Дегре нахмурился.

– Я слышал… Он говорил про Экзили, с которым познакомился в Бастилии. И однажды… Однажды прислал мне свой заказ назад. Я доверил исполнение помощнику, а тот ошибся. Сен-Круа определил это по виду выпавшего осадка. Я только сейчас вспомнил.

– Экзили?

– Говорят, он помогал с ядами самому Фуке, – зашептал Глазер, лихорадочно сверкая глазами. – Если де Сен-Круа с ним сошелся… Он может знать очень много, месье, очень много!

Дегре кивнул.

– Значит, месье может все сделать сам. Хорошо. Есть ли у вас сведения об особых талантах маркизы де Бренвилье?

Аптекарь покачал головой.

– Что ж, думаю, на данном этапе вы сказали и сделали достаточно, – Дегре обвел комнату взглядом и, подумав немного, подошел к полке со склянками. – Буду вам премного благодарен, если вы не станете сообщать ни госпоже маркизе, ни месье де Сен-Круа о нашей встрече. – Он хищно улыбнулся. – А то ведь всякое может случиться… Найдут у вас подпольную лабораторию с ядами, например.

– Я не делаю ничего противозаконного! – горячо возразил Глазер.

– Зато ваши клиенты, уверен, делают. – Дегре легким движением руки смахнул на пол все склянки. Комнату наполнил звон разбитого стекла. Аптекарь схватился за сердце.

– Мы друг друга поняли, месье? – уточнил у него Дегре.

Старик, рухнув на стул, молча кивнул.

– Ну и прекрасно, – Дегре отряхнул руки. – Советую вам впредь заниматься исключительно безопасными исследованиями.

Глава третья

_1670 год_

Месье Годен де Сен-Круа в целом был доволен своей жизнью. Она складывалась вполне удачно: большой дом в Марэ, прислуга, экипажи, наряды, очаровательная любовница. Пусть маркиза де Бренвилье уже не молода, но определенно все еще красива. Кроме того, опыт… Ах, с молоденькой дурочкой никогда не получить того, что может дать мужчине зрелая женщина! Впрочем, Сен-Круа предпочитал разнообразие, и в его постели молоденькие дурочки чередовались со зрелыми и опытными любовницами. Только Мари де Бренвилье царила там всегда. Так же, как и в его сердце.

Их связывало нечто большее, нежели просто страсть. Много раз Сен-Круа размышлял о том, что ничто не делает людей ближе, чем совместно осуществленное убийство. На их с маркизой совести было столько, что попасть после смерти в рай Сен-Круа не рассчитывал. Когда он был еще молод, то надеялся жить вечно. Алхимия, страсть его юности, обещала ему все богатства мира и вечность в придачу. Что ж, богатства он заработал, пусть и не с помощью философского камня. А вечность… Вечность все не хотела даваться ему в руки. Хотя иногда Сен-Круа казалось, что он вот-вот разгадает проклятый секрет.

Лабораторию, раньше размещавшуюся в его загородном имении, Сен-Круа в этом году перенес в Париж и теперь проводил здесь все свободное время. Мари жаловалась, что он совершенно о ней забыл. Но Сен-Круа привычно отмахивался, заявляя, что пытается спасти ее от ужасов ада. Этого обычно было достаточно. Тем более что Мари последние несколько месяцев проводила время в объятьях молоденького и восторженного Мартена д'Аржантейля, который не уставал восхищаться ее красотой, умом и проницательностью. Вместе они вызывали всякого рода духов и, кажется, приносили жертвы дьяволу. Сен-Круа предпочитал не вникать и не заигрывать с такого рода силами. В их милость он не верил. А между тем времени с каждым годом становилось все меньше. Иногда ему казалось, что он чувствует за спиной горячее дыхание ада.

Вот и сегодня он работал в своей лаборатории, разогрев атанор, проводил очередной опыт. Черт! Удалось же тогда хромому колдуну из Тулузы добыть золото! Почему же у него, Сен-Круа, не получается повторить? Он снова и снова всматривался в книги в поисках ответа. Но тщетно. Или же он что-то упускал. Металлы плавились, он видел смену цветов, но и только. Смерть, видимо, давалась ему гораздо легче, чем жизнь.

Когда принесли письмо, Сен-Круа как раз устроился за столом с бокалом воды, разбавленной вином, и куском мяса. Перед продолжением опытов следовало подкрепиться. Увидев имя отправителя, он нахмурился и быстро сломал печать. Интересно, что потребовалось от него старому аптекарю Глазеру?

Сначала Сен-Круа читал письмо, лениво скользя взглядом по неровным буквам. С годами почерк аптекаря становился все более нечитаемым. «Видимо, руки у него уже не те», – заметил Сен-Круа про себя, проглядывая пожелания здоровья и прочие вежливые излияния. Но вскоре ему стало не до праздных наблюдений. Содержание письма захватило его полностью. Закончив, он прочитал внимательно второй раз. Потом третий. И, наконец, смяв бумагу, швырнул ее в камин. Весело потрескивая, пламя пожирало послание, а Сен-Круа смотрел. Старый аптекарь дал ему множество поводов для размышлений.

Эксперименты были заброшены. Лаборатория – полностью очищена. Ни одного яда, ни одного опасного ингредиента, ничего, что можно смешать и использовать для отравления. Сен-Круа не спал всю ночь, лихорадочно уничтожая свои богатства. Книги и записи он тоже собирался было предать огню. Даже собрал первую пачку бумаг и донес их до камина. Но рука не поднялась: все-таки труд всей жизни. Некоторые вещи он, пожалуй, уже не смог бы восстановить. Так что записи отправились в тайник, о существовании которого – Сен-Круа был уверен в этом – знал только он один.

На следующее утро он собрал в зале всю прислугу и, выдав им жалованье, велел убираться к чертям. Завтракать он ушел в трактир, а после весь день бродил по городу, словно самый обычный плебей. Заглядывал в лавки, зашел на ярмарку, озаботился наймом новой прислуги. Теперь в его доме слуг было всего двое: лакей, он же кучер, и горничная, спорая грудастая девица по имени Марго. Она бросала на хозяина любопытные взгляды, много хихикала, но убиралась добротно. И готовила неплохо. Если поначалу Сен-Круа относился к ней с подозрением, то скоро привык.

Он нанес несколько визитов маркизе де Бренвилье, чтобы напомнить о связывающей их дружбе. Но та, кажется, слишком сильно увлеклась новым любовником. И держалась с Сен-Круа вежливо, но немного холодно. Это пугало. Вот уж в чем Сен-Круа был всегда уверен, так в том, что Мари останется с ним до конца… А она променяла его на какого-то мальчишку! Променяла того, кто собирался подарить ей вечность, на крепкий хуй да смазливую мордашку!

И пусть Сен-Круа без труда удалось затащить ее в постель, он видел: что-то не так. Мари была все так же бесстыдна и восхитительна, все так же умела и ловка, но все равно он чувствовал перемену. У ее поцелуев был привкус чужих губ. И стонала она, пожалуй, слишком громко, словно желала ему угодить. Даже внутри ее лона, казалось, все было не так. Словно ветреная любовница и там все переделала под нового любовника. «А груди у нее начали увядать», - заметил вдруг Сен-Круа, нависая над любовницей и старательно двигаясь у нее между ног. – «Возраст, увы, дает о себе знать». Кончив, он, по обыкновению, поцеловал маркизу во влажный от пота лоб и, пожелав ей приятной ночи, удалился. Та умоляла его остаться, но Сен-Круа отговорился тем, что его ждет работа. Еще раз повторять все это утром у него не было никакого желания.

– Ах, мой дорогой, – промолвила маркиза, вытягиваясь на смятой постели. – Как бы ад не оказался ближе, чем вы думаете…

От этих слов по телу Сен-Круа пробежали мурашки. Оправив одежду, он поспешил откланяться.

Глава четвертая

_1672 год_

В доме господина де Сен-Круа было темно и тихо. Только в окне на нижнем этаже одиноко поблескивала свечка. Обычно веселый, Сен-Круа в последнее время превратился в мрачного затворника, боящегося собственной тени. Поговаривали, что темные ритуалы, которые он проводил в своем жилище, привлекли внимание Сатаны, и теперь Сен-Круа бежал от адского возмездия. Еще говорили, что он замаливает грехи… Уж то, что ему есть за что просить у господа прощения, не вызывало сомнений. Люди, которые считали себя более осведомленными, шептались о том, что Сен-Круа хотят убить. Говорили, что от одного покушения его спас кучер. От второго – вовремя проснувшаяся служанка. Но смерть ходила за ним по пятам. Все ждали лишь часа, когда возмездие свершится.

Марго сидела у окна и вглядывалась в темноту, царящую на улице. С тех пор, как господин де ля Рейни велел поставить в Париже фонари, ночь стала светлее и безопаснее. Особенно здесь, в квартале Марэ, где селились обеспеченные аристократы.

Вот на улице показался экипаж, из которого на ходу выпрыгнул человек в широкополой шляпе. Миновав светлое место, он подбежал к дому, около которого пропал, слившись с тенями, отбрасываемыми росшими в саду деревьями.

Марго поднялась и, подхватив свечку, поспешила к черному ходу.

– Долго же вас не было, – шептала она, впуская позднего гостя. – Я все глаза проглядела.

– Спит хозяин? – уточнил тот. – Точно видела?

– Даже одеяло ему поправила, – Марго широко улыбнулась.

– Где они?

– Внизу, в тайнике. Он думает, никто о нем не знает.

– Умница девочка! – мужчина широко улыбнулся и шлепнул ее по заду. – Так веди меня, красотка. Сначала убедимся, что я не зря сюда тащился.

Спустившись по лестнице, Марго легко вбежала в лабораторию и, немного повозившись, отодвинула панель, скрывавшую нишу в стене.

– Как банально, – ее спутник нехорошо ухмыльнулся и, подойдя к тайнику, принялся в нем рыться.

– Вот оно! – схватив письмо, он осмотрел его со всех сторон. – Есть у тебя хозяйская печать, моя прелесть?

– Кольцо на его пальце, – Марго внимательно наблюдала за ним.

– Отлично! – он сорвал печать и буквально через секунду расхохотался. – Аннет, ты умница! Это оно.

– Признается во всем? – с любопытством уточнила она, встав на цыпочки, чтобы получше разглядеть содержимое письма.

– И преступления маркизы осветил в полной мере, – Дегре довольно улыбнулся и, вложив письмо за борт своего сюртука, потер руки.

– Ну-с, красавица, веди меня к своему любезному нанимателю. Только тихо…

В спальне у Сен-Круа было душно и темно. Его силуэт в лунном свете четко выделялся на постели. Сен-Круа спал на спине, то и дело морщась и елозя руками по постели. Неухоженный, с выступившей на лбу испариной, он что-то еле слышно бормотал.

Аннет хотела было что-то сказать, но Дегре приложил палец к ее губам, приказывая молчать, а потом указал на ноги ее хозяина, жестом веля подержать их.

Когда на лицо Сен-Круа опустилась подушка, он проснулся и попробовал вырваться. Он пытался кричать, звать на помощь, брыкался, но на ноги тоже навалилось нечто тяжелое. Подушка давила все сильнее, а он мог только бесполезно долбить по матрасу руками и мычать. А потом затих.

Подержав подушку еще немного, Дегре наконец убрал ее в сторону. Мертвый Сен-Круа тоже выглядел жалко. На левом уголке посиневших губ повисла капля слюны, он смотрел перед собой широко открытыми, словно выкатившимися из орбит глазами. На ночной рубахе явно проступило мокрое пятно. Перед смертью де Сен-Круа обоссался.

– Уф, – Аннет подошла ближе и тоже заглянула в лицо мертвеца, а потом прижалась к Дегре. – Страшно…

Притянув ее ближе, Дегре помолчал.

– Давай-ка, милая, нужно запечатать наше письмо.

Снимать кольцо с остывающей руки человека, которого только что убила – для Аннет это оказалось нелегко. Дегре смотрел на нее внимательно, но не вмешивался. Наконец, кольцо было у них. И через пару минут заново запечатанные признания Сен-Круа заняли почетное место в его бумагах. А кольцо – на его пальце.

– Что ж, Аннет, теперь ты снова можешь стать моей служанкой, – улыбнулся Дегре, галантно распахнув перед ней дверь комнаты.

– Теперь, месье Дегре, вы просто обязаны на мне жениться, – проворчала та в ответ.

– А, может, и женюсь, – Дегре с видимым удовольствием облапал ее грудь. – Если не будешь слишком много болтать.

– Я нема как могила, – фыркнула Аннет.

Дегре же подумал, что, может быть, действительно женится. Чем черт не шутит. Все-таки ничто так не сближает людей, как совместно осуществленное убийство.

Эпилог

_1672 год_

Когда Аннет вернулась в дом, все снова стало хорошо и привычно. За столько лет она выучила все привычки Дегре, и теперь он был почти бесконечно рад найти трубку на привычном месте, одежду – идеально выглаженной и чистой. А в шкафчике – свою любимую настойку. Только Сорбонны у камина ощутимо не хватало. Вот ведь штука! Лет пять уже прошло, пожалуй. А он все вспоминает…

Дегре раскурил трубку и, плеснув себе настойки, по традиции выпил за маркиза де Бренвилье. Теперь в аду ему должно стать приятнее. Всегда приятно, когда компания хорошая.

В комнату вошла Аннет и, не спрашивая, подвинула себе стул и уселась напротив Дегре.

– Вы не сказали мне, что нам придется его убивать, – она сложила руки под объемным бюстом. Сегодня, кстати, он был прикрыт платком. Дегре безошибочно догадался, что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит.

– А если бы сказал, ты бы согласилась? – весело спросил он и пыхнул трубкой.

– Нет, конечно! – Аннет всплеснула руками. – Я – девушка порядочная.

– Вот потому и не сказал, – Дегре обаятельно улыбнулся.

– Но зачем вы его? – спросила Аннет после непродолжительного молчания, убедившись, что Дегре говорить больше не собирается.

– А что я должен был сделать?

– Забрать письмо! Он же во всем признался. И что маркиза де Бренвилье отравил, и что был любовником его жены. И что они убили ее отца, сестер, братьев и их детей… даже, кажется, написал, что они бездомных травили супом – испытывали новые яды.

– И что? – Дегре безразлично пожал плечами.

– Но у вас же было доказательство!

– Украденное из тайника, о наличии которого в доме никто не знал, – Дегре насмешливо фыркнул.

– Там была его печать!

– Он бы сказал, что ее подменили.

– Можно было бы провести дознание! Под пытками бы он сознался! – Аннет нахмурилась.

Дегре рассмеялся:

– Он аристократ, милочка. Король не слишком хорошо относится к тому, что из-за какой-то ерунды пытают его придворных.

– Тогда вообще все было зря? – Аннет насупилась.

– О нет, девочка, – Дегре покачал головой. – Все было совершенно не зря. Письмо нашли. По делу начато расследование. Ля Рейни ухватился за него зубами, маркизу де Бренвилье уже взяли под стражу. И, пока железо еще горячо, я собираюсь провернуть еще несколько любопытных дел… Эти аристократы и не подозревают, что их ждет. Уверяю тебя, маркиза многим открыла дорогу на ту сторону. От Двора чудес остались жалкие ошметки, пора проредить и королевский двор, как считаешь?

– Но сначала вы на мне все-таки женитесь! – Аннет решительно вздернула подбородок.

– Пожалуй, для жены ты слишком болтлива и задаешь многовато вопросов, – проворчал Дегре. – Но я совершенно не против затащить тебя в постель…


End file.
